Unattainable
by DalitAninha
Summary: Essa songfic Caskett foi escrita para o "Projeto Rock In Rio", do grupo no Facebook Castle Fanfics. A música escolhida foi "Vermillion pt.2", da banda americana Slipknot, que participou do Rock In Rio IV - 25 de setembro de 2011.


**She seemed dressed in all of me**

 **Stretched across my shame**

 **All the torment and the pain**

 **Leaked through and covered me**

 **I'd do anything to have her to myself**

 **Just to have her for myself**

 _Ela pareceu vestida toda para mim_

 _Constrangia-se através da minha vergonha_

 _Todo o tormento e dor_

 _Vazaram e me cobriam_

 _Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-la para mim_

 _Só para te-la para mim_

 _ **POV Castle**_

Estar com Beckett no mesmo recinto, as vezes doía. Porque eu não posso tocá-la de uma forma mais doce, ou me declarar um completo refém da sua beleza, inteligência, sagacidade, do mistério que essa mulher traz à minha vida. Eu não posso beijá-la em público, fazer um leve carinho em seu rosto, ou corpo. Não posso abraçá-la, dizer que a amo mais do que já fui possível amar uma mulher. Tudo porque 1) ela tem namorado, certamente apanharia não só dele, mas como dela também; e 2) isso talvez destruiria a relação que tenho com ela, que é bem estranha, não nego. Eu flerto muito, jogo charadas, ela rebate com maestria, deixa a entender que estaria interessada, mas ao final do dia, é para os braços dele que ela vai. Enquanto eu, o "parceiro" (apesar de ter salvado a vida não só dela mas como de Ryan e Esposito algumas vezes, ainda não me sinto parceiro pois sei que se algo acontecer, não serei eficaz o suficiente em ter uma arma em punho, chamar reforços e ser o parceiro policial que ela merece) volto para minha vida escondendo sentimentos tão fortes. Hoje só de enxergá-la, ver como está linda com aquele cardigã vermelho, aquela calça jeans, que demarca o corpo perfeitamente esculpido pelos anjinhos de Deus...o quê? Estou ficando molenga. Enfim, vê-la tão linda ao meu lado e não poder fazer nada a não ser trabalhar com a vontade de dar um amasso nela me frustra em tantos níveis que nem consigo formular uma frase para despejar meu ódio.

 **Now I don't know what to do**

 **I don't know what to do**

 **When she makes me sad**

 _Agora eu não sei o que fazer_

 _Eu não sei o que fazer_

 _Quando ela me deixa triste_

As vezes entro em uma paranoia. Fico olhando para meu computador, fingindo estar pesquisando algo para meu livro, mas na realidade estou mesmo é pensando em como deixar de amar essa mulher. A única coisa que me faria exterminar esse sentimento, eu creio, é ela me decepcionando. Isso já ocorreu inversamente uma vez, onde acabamos nos estranhando após eu ficar tanto tempo fora de Nova York. Ao vê-la com outro, me sinto decepcionado sim, mas não com ela e sim comigo mesmo. Por, ao mesmo tempo, ser tão palerma e medroso. Ela é diferente de todas as mulheres que já cantei em minha vida. Ela não cai em qualquer galanteio, e nem deve cair. Ela é sofisticada demais para eu fazer uma cantada horrível. Quero ter a presença dela pra sempre na minha vida, mas não tenho coragem de me declarar para ela. Certamente deverá achar que é um erro, minaria nosso relacionamento no Precinto e não contaria com a presença dela na minha vida, uma vez que ela me expulsaria delicadamente da delegacia. Isso me entristece. Jamais seria o cara certo para ela.

 **She is everything to me**

 **The unrequited dream**

 **A song that no one sings**

 **The unattainable**

 **She's a myth that I have to believe in**

 **All I need to make it real is one more reason**

 _Ela é tudo para mim_

 _Um sonho incorrespondido_

 _Uma canção que ninguém canta_

 _O inatingível_

 _Ela é um mito que eu tenho que acreditar_

 _Tudo o que necessito para fazer isso real é mais uma razão_

Já construí inúmeras hipóteses. Como seria nossa vida se eu tivesse me declarado, se Josh não estivesse envolvido, e principalmente se ela aceitasse se relacionar comigo, uma pessoa pública. Meu mundo, que já gira em partes nela, seria todinho pensando no que poderia agradá-la. Tudo seria focado nela, toda minha vida girando em torno dela. Porque ela merece? Sim, mas porque eu a amo. Ela já sofreu tanto na vida, queria pelo menos uma vez dar a essa mulher extraordinária a chance de viver um amor. Mas cá estou, pensando nela, enquanto viajo meu olhar pelo precinto, apenas para encontrar ela e Josh escorados conversando. Eles pareciam se dar muito bem. Não acho que ela está feliz com ele, mas quem sou eu para dar opinião na vida amorosa dos outros se a minha é um completo desastre?

I **don't know what to do (x2)**

 **When she makes me sad**

 **I won't let this build up inside of me (4x)**

 _Eu não sei o que fazer (x2)_

 _Quando ela me deixa triste_

 _Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim (4x)_

Impotência? Sem dúvidas. Nunca fui tão devagar nesse aspecto. Não digo que fui cauteloso, digo que fui demorado mesmo. Nunca foi pelos livros, todo o precinto já sabe disso. Nunca foi pelas histórias. Sempre estive ali por ela. O mistério que gostaria de desvendar, mas estou tão longe da última pista que sinceramente cansei de procurar. Está na hora de buscar outro mistério para solucionar. Jamais qualquer outra mulher terá o impacto dela na minha vida, mas o que eu posso fazer? Não quero deixar esse sentimento de impotência se expandir e se tornar o sentimento de fracasso, perda, e até mesmo o sentimento de que você é um completo zero à esquerda para ela.

 **A catch in my throat, choke**

 **Torn into pieces**

 **I won't, no!**

 **I don't wanna be this...**

 **But I won't let this build up inside of me (x8)**

 _Uma captura em minha garganta, sufoco_

 _Rasgo em pedaços_

 _Eu não quero, não!_

 _Eu não quero ser isso_

 _Mas eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim (x8)_

Vê-la sorrindo e beijando Josh doeu no fundo do meu âmago, mas eu não a tinha. Não tinha seu coração, sua razão, e nem seu amor. Quem era eu naquele momento a não ser o abutre esperando um namoro acabar para pensar na possibilidade de se declarar? Doeu forte, pois pude ver que ela está feliz. E se não estiver, está mentindo bem demais. Posso ver o brilho nos seus olhos, quase sinto as borboletas no seu estômago. Até eu me apaixonaria por Josh. Médico boa pinta, salva o mundo, bonitão e motoqueiro?

Meus pensamentos são quebrados por Ryan e Esposito. Senti as mãos dos dois em meus ombros enquanto eu avistava a cena que mais me machucava.

"Desculpa, bro." - Esposito começou pesaroso.

"Por quê?" - questionei já sabendo da resposta. -

"Por você ter visto isso. Sabemos que tem uma queda por ela. Torciamos muito por você."

"Apesar de tirarmos sarro disso, eu e Jenny sempre dissemos que vocês eram perfeitos um para o outro, só faltava se declararem. Não queria que acabasse dessa forma." - Ryan falou ainda mais pesaroso. -

"Meninos, eu agradeço o apoio. Isso foi bom para eu notar que teria zero chances com ela, mesmo que me declarasse."

"Por que acha isso?"

"Espo, coloque na balança. O que é mais seguro: namorar um escritor premiado, com mais de 20 best sellers, famoso demais, tendo a chance de sua vida pessoal ser invadida; ou namorar um médico bonitão, que salva vidas ao redor do mundo e tem uma moto espetacular? Ela não quer o arriscado, o invasor. Ela quer a segurança, a compatibilidade. Jamais conseguiria dar uma vida calma que ela tanto merece"

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos na sala de descanso. Preparei café para os dois, e ficamos sentados, apreciando o sabor do líquido.

"Preciso me afastar."

"O quê?" - os dois em uníssono. -

"É, dar um tempo dela, do precinto. Colocar a mente no lugar. Não quero sair, mas esfriar as ideias seria uma boa. Sem contar que permaneço atrasado na entrega dos capítulos. Gina provavelmente deve estar anunciando meu rim no mercado negro."

 _ **POV OFF**_

Eles riram com a tentativa de piada do escritor. Até que Beckett e Josh se juntam a eles.

"Olá, meninos!" - ela falou, com a mãos entrelaçadas as do médico. Ryan não poupou olhares para Castle. Esposito se manteve frio como sempre.

"Olá casal!" - Castle falou alegre. Quem o visse há cinco minutos antes e agora diria que ele tem dupla personalidade. Vantagens de ser filho da diva Martha Rodgers.

"O que estão fazendo?" - Beckett perguntou, enquanto Josh se mantinha quieto, apenas observando o entrosamento dos detetives com o escritor.

"Castle aqui estava contando que Gina está atrás dele por conta do livro."

"Ainda está atrasado?"

"Sim, a arte de procrastinar nunca falha. E é isso que preciso falar com vocês. Ficarei uns dias fora. Quero entregar logo o que devo à Gina, para me livrar disso. Se não fizer isso, ela certamente vai me esquartejar em breve."

"Oh, ok, escritor. Não se esqueça da gente." - Beckett falou brincalhona. Ele não retrucou, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Aquilo ligou um alerta na detetive. -

"Qualquer coisa, sabem onde me encontrar. Ryan, Esposito, noite de Halo no próximo final de semana?"

"Você não precisava escrever?" - Ryan falou divertido -

"Não falei que não iria escrever. Só preciso de distração, se não mato Rook e Nikki, e aí se vai o meu ganha pão."

"Confirmado. Só manda por mensagem a hora."

"Marcado."

 **She isn't real**

 **(I won't let this build up inside of me)**

 **I can't make her real**

 **(I won't let this build up inside of me)**

 _Ela não é real_

 _(Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)_

 _Eu não posso faze-la real_

 _(Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)_

Castle cumprimentou todos da sala com apertos de mão, menos Beckett. Outro alerta para a detetive.

"Até mais, pessoal."

Ele saiu do precinto tentando segurar as lágrimas. Pelo menos até o elevador, ele foi bem sucedido. Logo quando as portas se fecharam, ele desabou. Sua chance de ter algo real com ela era passado. Precisava de uma nova página onde Kate Beckett não seria mais seu interesse amoroso. Mas reconstruir uma página não é assim tão fácil. No caso dele, impossível é a palavra certa. Um passo de cada vez.

Já ela ficou com a pulga atrás de orelha. Ele estava estranho.

"Acharam algo de diferente no Castle? Sei lá, achei ele tão...distante."

Esposito e Ryan se entreolharam - "Na realidade sim, a gente percebeu. Inclusive achei ele muito depressivo." - Ryan confirmou.

"O que aconteceu? Algo grave?" - Primeiras palavras de Josh desde que entraram na sala de descanso.

"Grave pra ele. Descobriu que a mulher que ele amava já não está mais disponível."

"O cara é rico, deve ter uma em cada esquina esperando por ele." - Josh falou sarcástico. Para evitar problemas, Ryan se colocou na frente do parceiro, que bufou.

"É, você conhece ele pelas manchetes do Ego. A gente meio que descobriu outro lado dele. O lado romântico, lado paizão, lado filho, até lado parceiro. A mulher sempre deu abertura pra ele, porém ele gostava mesmo dela, nunca ultrapassou nenhum limite considerável. Até que ele percebeu que não dava mais tempo, ela já estava em outra."

"Em outras palavras, ele demorou e ela partiu pra outra." - Josh completou.

"Gosto de pensar que se ela realmente gostasse dele, não tinha dado a abertura que ela deu. Brincou com os sentimentos do coitado, e no fim quem levou a pior foi ele, como sempre. Ele realmente gosta dela. Ela sabe, mas prefere o que é mais seguro, não o que é mais apaixonante." - Esposito finalizou, impressionando todos na sala. - "Certo, eu vou indo. Quero ir na academia antes e chegar em casa."

"Vou te acompanhar. Jenny e seus pais estão me esperando com jantar ."

Beckett, que desde então estava calada, deu tchau aos dois colegas de trabalho e se dirigiu até sua cadeira, ajeitando suas coisas. Era seguida de perto por Josh, que não desgrudava. Pensou seriamente na conversa que tinha ocorrido. As indiretas foram recebidas com sucesso. Ela se sentiu meio mal com tudo o que estava ocorrendo, e de certa forma, achou que escantear Castle acabou não sendo a melhor opção. Ela estava namorando, gostava de Josh, mas deixar o amigo de lado um pouco acabou deixando-a com remorso. Acordou dos pensamentos com Josh se fazendo presente.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo, apenas preocupada com Castle."

"Ele é grandinho, vai sobreviver as circunstâncias."

"Eu nunca o vi assim. Ele deve realmente amá-la."

Ele não respondeu, pois ela já o convidava para sair do precinto. Depois ligaria para Castle. Depois resolveria tudo.

Sempre deixando tudo para depois...

 **She isn't real**

 **(I won't let this build up inside of me)**

 **I can't make her real**

 **(I won't let this build up inside of me)**

 _Ela não é real_

 _(Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)_

 _Eu não posso faze-la real_

 _(Eu não vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)_


End file.
